SpecialA
by Septia Wu
Summary: sebuah organisasi misterius,kepingan puzzle yang masih belum terungkap. apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka?siapa bigboss yang bertanggung jawab selama ini?


Title:Special A

Author:Septia_Wu

Cast: EXO-BTS member

-Iseul Stanton (OC)

-Another cast?find by yourself

Rated:T

Disclaimer:EXO dan BTS milik agensi,orang tua dan tuhan. Meski sebenarnya pingin saya jadikan milik saya tapi ga bisa huehehe *digebuk

DLDR..happy reading

Chapter 1-Special A

Seoul_South Korea

Ini musim salju. Benda putih nan dingin itu jatuh berguguran di setiap inchi permukaan bumi. Salju putih cantik itu membekukan bangunan megah bergaya eropa klasik. Royal Star School Academy,atau lebih sering disebut Don Rossa Academy. Sekolah elite di kota seoul. siswa don rossa memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa,hanya siswa dari kalangan kaya dan cerdas saja yang bisa masuk kemari. Don rossa memiliki banyak jaringan pendidikan dan bisnis,wajar saja kalo sekolah ini sangat diidamkan.

"HWAAAAAAAAA..."suara jeritan terdengar dari sudut kantin,semua terkejut dan menoleh. Seorang namja seperti tengah menakut-nakuti seorang gadis di depannya. Gadis manis berambut hitam panjang berkuncir dua itu mulai menangis. Ia mencengkram rok hitam ber-rendanya. "dia..."semua menyadari sesuatu saat mereka melihat blazer yang dikenakan gadis itu. "ANDWAE!seok bin! Jangan ganggu dia!"teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan. "hee?wae?dia cukup manis untuk digoda..."gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

"SEOKBIN! DIA S.A!"

#Buagghh

Sesosok namja lain muncul dan menghajar seokbin. Ia mendongak dan mendapati namja ber-jas putih dengan lambang wolfbulletproof bertuliskan tulisan special A di bawahnya. "Kris-oppa!"gadis itu langsung berlari ke punggung namja bernama kris itu. "sekali lagi kau mengganggunya,akan kupastikan kau pulang dengan leher terpisah!"ancam kris.

S.A adalah geng terbesar di sekolah ini. Tak semua orang bisa masuk di S.A. pimpinan mereka adalah kris wu,namja berketurunan kanada-china ini adalah cucu dari pemilik Don Rossa generasi keempat. Tak semua anggota S.A adalah namja. Ada dan hanya ada 4 yeoja di organisasi ini. Mereka adalah Shin Yuri,Kang Miju,Park Hanabi, dan Iseul stanton. "a-ada apa ini?"tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Kang miju. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi semampai. "iseul kenapa?"yeoja yang akrab dipanggil hanabi itu menatap mereka bingung. "hana..ambilkan dia minum."kris mendudukkan gadis yang menangis sesenggukan itu. Rambut hitamnya terurai cantik,dia adalah iseul stanton. Penampilannya cukup aneh untuk yeoja seusianya. Bagaimana tidak,ia memiliki wajah seperti anak kecil berusia 9 tahun. meski secara biologis usianya kini mencapai,16 tahun. ia sering sekali menangis,ia sangat suka menyanyi,berteriak meminta sesuatu dan bersikap manis sekali. Ia suka memakai rok berenda-renda,dan sangat menyukai kalung choker.

#hanabi's_POV

"where is my eyes..where is my lips.."aku berdiri dan menatap iseul yang tengah bernyanyi di depan kaca. Tubuhnya sangat mungil,bahkan baju daster pendek selututku bisa menyentuh kakinya. Hanya satu yang kutahu tentangnya,dia adalah adik kris-oppa.

"iseul-ah..sini kuikatkan."seorang namja blonde menghampirinya,wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat senang. "dan..yang kutahu lagi,namja yang menjadi wakil kris-oppa itu adalah kekasihnya..."bisik hanabi lagi.

Malam itu,aku berjalan di lorong mansion S.A. langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat siluet seseorang di salah satu ruangan. "miju?yuri?ngapain kalian disini?"tanyaku,dua gadis itu menoleh. "kami hanya mengobrol.."jawab miju diselingi anggukan yuri. "oh iya,yuri.."hanabi menatap gadis berbaju ungu itu. "apa yang kau tahu tentang iseul stanton?kau sudah cukup lama disini kan..."

"iya,yeoja itu cukup aneh.."timpal miju. "hush! Kalau kris-oppa dengar,bisa dipenggal kau!"hanabi menggeplak kepala gadis itu dari busan itu.

"setahuku,iseul stanton itu dari dulu memang seperti itu. Awal masuk organisasi ini,kukira dia anak SD. Ternyata dia seumuran kita."jawab yuri,hanabi menautkan alisnya. "kudengar ada suatu kejadian yang menimpa dia..."sambung seseorang,kontan mereka menoleh dan mendapati jimin berdiri di ambang pintu. "kejadian?kejadian apa?"jimin mulai menceritakan semuanya.

Don Rossa Mansion_09.25 P.M

Sementara di sebuah kamar di lorong yang sepi. Bagaimana tidak?hanya ada satu kamar di lorong itu. Pintu kamar bercat hitam itu terlihat biasa saja,tapi tak ada yang menyadari,banyak jebakan tertanam disana. Iseul sibuk di kamarnya. Potongan-potongan tubuh boneka,jarum,kancing berserakan dimana-mana. Tangan kecilnya menjahit potongan-potongan itu menjadi satu.

# .pip

(one message from XXX)

Iseul mendekati laptop hitam yang tergeletak di bawah ranjangnya,ia menyeret rok Gothloli berenda miliknya.

 _XXX:"Aku butuh bantuanmu!" iseul menggigit permennya sembari mengetik pesan._

 _S.A:"Untuk Apa?" jawabnya santai sembari memakan permennya._

 _XXX:"Bunuh Bos ibuku dan ibuku juga!"iseul hanya tersenyum dingin._

 _S.A:"Apa bayarannya?"_

 _XXX:"Akan kuberikan separuh aset condominium milik bos ibuku..!"iseul semakin tersenyum,menampilkan gigi taringnya yang mulai tumbuh._

 _S.A:"Deal..."_

Iseul beranjak turun,ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar.

Yuri,miju dan hanabi terdiam mendengar cerita tentang iseul dari jimin. Mereka tak pernah berpikir kalau gadis kecil itu memiliki masa lalu yang mengerikan.

"OY!"suara lain menginterupsi mereka. "ya?tao-hyung?"jimin buka suara. "kris-ge memanggil kalian..."

Hampir setiap malam,S.A mengadakan rapat. Berbagai hal mereka bahas,termasuk mengenai masa lalu adik ketua mereka itu. Namun kris hanya bungkam,ia tak membenarkan apakah cerita jimin itu benar adanya. Kris tak mau membahasnya.

"jangan bahas hal ini di depannya..!"ancam kris,semua mengangguk.

#krieeet

"oppaaa! Kita dapat misiiiii..."iseul bersorak senang,sementara para seniornya itu menatapnya kaget. "m-misi apa?"suho mulai mencairkan suasana. "taraaa... membunuh bos dan simpanannya! Hadiahnya lumayan looh...separuh saham condominium milik bos ituu..."jawab iseul.

"bos?bos siapa?"v menatapnya bingung.

"big boss pemilik diskotik dan condominium di ditrik 72 itu looohh..."semua hanya ber-oh ria. "baiklah! Persiapkan diri kalian..."titah kris.

"Yes,sir!"

Malam penuh darah akan terjadi besok,yang mungkin matahari pagi akan menjadi matahari terakhir yang akan dilihat seseorang.

*******To Be Countinued*****

A/n:Annyeong! *lambai2 gaje *dilemparbakiak nice to meet you guys,thanks for already read my story. Ini cerita pertamaku bertemakan organisasi dan pembunuhan. I hope if you read this,you can get that feels uyeaah.. pendek banget yah?oh..maafkan saya,karena ini masih fisrt chapter,jadi potongan ceritanya banyak yang ..*dibom

Last mind to review?


End file.
